


The Two Sides of the Steam Coin

by Hphantom6



Series: Children of the Gate [2]
Category: Children of the Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hphantom6/pseuds/Hphantom6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a hero is split in two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Sides of the Steam Coin

**The Two Sides of the Steam Coin**   


In the Lightning Lair, two people lay.  Between them was a pile of smoldering ash and tangled scrap metal.  

The boy in a blue jumpsuit stirred.  “What the dump just happened?  Did the experiment backfire?”  

He looked over to see the one in a red jumpsuit jump up.  “Halt evil doer!  Why hast thou invaded my home?  Wait, why do you look like me?  Your costume is wrong though.”

“No, you’re the faker, you can’t even get the blue flame on your suit right.”  

The red suit took a step back to look in the wall sized mirror behind him.  “No! What did you do to me, you banana nut bread baker?”  

“The experiment must have backfired.  Do you know what this means?  I cloned myself!  Maybe if I can recreate it, I can do it again.”  

Blue started to move to the ashes.  “I just need to make it again.  Will you help me recreate it, Red?  If we can make it again we could do anything.”  

Blue used his powers to send water from the sewage flowing down below from the city’s sewer pipes to put out the fire.  Red glanced at the water and froze a moment before helping him.  

“I don’t think it is a good idea,” said Red.  “We don’t fully understand how it happened, and surely  _ you _ don’t know all the side effects.  Plus we don’t need any more of us.  After the gate closed, there haven’t been too many crimes.  That and any ones that come up, we can handle.  Do you really think that having clones of us would even be very useful?” 

“If you think about it though, more of us would be helpful.  They could do the heroes’ work while we could be having fun.  Plus they could save not only the town, but the world.”  

Red raised his hand as if to counter, yet retracted saying, “If you really think so.”

Blue swung his arm, trying to use his fire to find anything that survived, yet he couldn’t manage to get as much as a spark.  “Red, can you use my fire?”  

Red’s hand lit aflame instantly.  

“Interesting, only one of our powers went to each of us.  Red, what do you think would happen if we did it again to ourselves.  Would the new one get no powers?”  

“Wouldn’t it just give the new one the power he came from.  We had powers to split, but since it would only be the one, our powers would just duplicate.  Don’t you feel stronger since we split, Blue?  I do.  What if we did have an army of fire powered heroes?  Imagine.  We could have every town in the world protected by their own Mr. Steam… no Mr. Flame.”  

Red punched a hand right through the scrap metal, digging, looking for any hint of how to fix it.  

“Red, I don’t know.  I don’t feel any stronger, and what if there are other side effects.  What if we also cut our lives in half or something.  I don’t think that it would be wise to have an army either.  When I said it, I thought we were still the same.  What if every consecutive Mr. Steam lost a little bit of their mind?  What if they turned out like you?”  

“Blue, I don’t know what you’re talking about.  Ah hah!  I found it, the hard drive with all the data.  And it’s still intact.”  

“Red, this is crazy.  You are still a good person, I just know it.  Don’t let the power go to your head.”  

“Why, you.  You son of a biscuit.  All I need…” Red inhaled sharply, “No.  You know what I want.  You may have a better head, yet I have the stronger power.  Think about it.   _ We could do anything _ .”  

“No.  Don’t use my words against me.  It was a bad idea in the first place, and I won’t budge.”  

Blue jumped forth to tackle Red.  Instead of knocking down Red, Blue went inside of him.  

“What are you doing, you monkey fudging Blue.”  

“I’m bringing us back together.  There can’t be two of us.  It’s too dangerous.”  

The hard drive fell to the floor, shattering on impact, as the two Mr. Steam clones started to glow.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!


End file.
